I'll remember you
by Honeycups
Summary: It is an early morning, a morning of the war and many goodbyes is being taken. This is just one of them.


I'll remember you

It was five in the morning, the sun was rising, but very few were asleep, in the wizard world that is. It was the day the war would begin, everyone knew it, and everyone was getting prepared for what was to come. Life's was going to be taken, children would loose their parents and parents their children, but there would be no time for grief, not until the dark side was defeated.

Ginny Weasley sat quietly with tears in her eyes on the edge of the big four-poster bed she'd spent so many nights in lately. A slight breeze from the open window brought in the voices from the people outside and she could see how Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down there, going through their mission once again. She wasn't going with them, but neither would she stay at Hogwarts; she was going to fight alongside her brother Charlie in London, and there was not long until she would leave.

A low mumble brought her back from her thoughts and she turned her head and locked her eyes on the fit body that laid between the white sheets in the bed. She sighed and put her hand on his breast that was heaving up and down in time with his breathing. Long slow breaths that made her calm, and even more determined of what she was about to do.

**It's daybreak**

**And you are asleep**

**I can hear you breathe now**

**Your breath is so deep**

A tear finally broke free from her eye as she realised this might be the last time she would see him. It was not fair, they had only had so little time together, and it could already be over. His heart was beating in a calm pace and he looked so harmless, so innocent, but Ginny knew it was just an illusion. In the wrong eyes he was dangerous, and she would trust him to very few things.

She grabbed his left arm and traced her fingers up to the spot right beneath his elbow where the dark mark glowed black on his pale skin; It was the perfect contrast, she had to admit it, the white flag would never suit him, he was made for the black colour.

**But before I go**

**I look at you one last time**

**I can hear a heartbeat**

**Is it yours or is it mine**

She on the other half, was a chameleon, a fiery red dragon that went her own way. She had had a fight with Harry the other day, he had called her a stupid egoist that didn't care about others safety and happiness than her own.

"I guess"she whispered in the vague light "He is right… all I want, all that matters, is you Draco."

She caressed his face, the red lips that were so cold, but yet her one and only desire every second she wasn't with him. Those lips that kissed her with such a passion, and with something new every time. With Draco, every day was like the first, and every kiss was like their first, and she was always as shy to his caresses as the first time he had touched her. She could not explain it, but she knew he felt the very same about her. There was not many people who had seen him blush, but with her, he did it all the time.

**I look at your lips**

**I know how soft they can be**

**Did they know what they wanted**

**The times they kissed me**

She would certainly miss him, their every awake second together, not sleeping, because she didn't liked it when he was asleep, just because he looked so different from the man she knew and loved. It scared her that he might have another side she'd never met, and she often hoped and prayed that she was just over-doing, that it was all in her head.

She dropped his hand and noticed with a smile through her tears that his nails, which was one of the first things that had opened her interest of him, were just as well manicured as always. He had always denied that he fixed them, and Ginny did actually believe him, because Draco just was such a person, always clean and soft, without doing anything.

**And your hands**

**I held in mine**

**Now they're reposing on the pillow**

**Will they ever miss me sometime**

Would he miss her? Or would he move on, throw himself over the next girl? She didn't know, she never knew when it came to Draco. He was inscrutable, but it had never mattered, just as long she'd got what she'd wanted.

One thing she knew at least; she would miss him. And she would never forget what they once hadhad.

Remembering, and hoping, that was what she would do when she was gone.

**I'll remember you**

**You will be there in my heart**

**I'll remember you**

**That's all that I can do**

**And I'll remember**

He was dreaming, his eyes were moving under the closed lids, but all she wanted was that they would open so she could look into those grey eyes, and see the reflection of herself in them. There she knew what she was doing.

**Your eyes**

**That always makes me shiver**

**Now they are closed**

**They do sometimes twitch a little**

She heard hoe Ron yelled outside; it was five thirty and time for her to leave. She slowly rose and without letting her eyes go off Draco and his slender body she took the sheets that laid beside him and put them around him.

**And your body**

**I could hold for an hour**

**It sent me to heaven**

**With it's speed and power**

She crept backwards to the door where she put a hand around the handle and slowly pressed it down. But just as she was going to open, she remembered something and ran back to the bed with her hands up in her neck. She managed to open the lock to the charm around her neck and with a sigh she placed it in Draco's left hand which after she shook her head unhappily and hurried left the room.

**I'll remember you**

**You will be there in my heart**

**I'll remember you**

**That's all that I can do**

**And I'll remember**

…………………………………….

_**A/N:**_

_**Here you go.**_

_**Not the best I've ever written, but I guess it'll do for now.**_

_**Review if you want to.**_

**_/ Honey_**


End file.
